


sorry to interrupt

by likewinning



Category: DCU
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Texts From Last Night, gen with a side of tim drake has a baby crush on jason sometimes, playing with canons however i want because new 52 tim makes like one percent sense anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(608): Every time you come over you bleed on everything. I’m not calling Verizon again asking if blood is considered water damage. [written for Comment Fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	sorry to interrupt

_I'm on my way_ , Jason texts him. Tim looks at the time – twelve in the afternoon, which means Jason is just getting up or _still_ up – and then back at his previous texts. At no point since the last one, three months ago, did he invite Jason over.

_You're what now?_

_That was a stoplight, you duck_ , Jason texts, because he must be doing voice-to-text and no smartphone on earth is equipped to handle his swearing.

Then: _your place is closest, got split up from those other idiots._

Tim's place, as it happens, is also kind of a _mess_ , but it is _Jason_ , so.

_Fine_ , Tim answers. _I'll put down some sheets or something._

_Woah now. it's not that kind of visit_ and Tim does _not_ blush over a text message. He's not even –

_Not what I meant._

_good, cuz we don't have time. You're still good with stitches, right?_

_THAT'S what I meant. Every time you come over you bleed on everything. I’m not calling Verizon again asking if blood is considered water damage._

_so I'll clean up this time._

Jason doesn't, but after Tim saves him from losing about a pint of blood Jason _does_ call Tim's phone company, and suddenly Tim's phone bill is waived for the next six months. Tim calls it even.


End file.
